The Knight Season Four
The Knight Season Four is the 4th season of The Knight, Before Bruce became Batman. 2016-2017 Cast * Ian Somerhalder as Bruce Wayne- 21/21 * Amanda Seyfreid as Julie Madison- 21/21 * Max Von Snydow as Alfred Pennyworth * Jessie Eisenburg as Adam Foster- 20/21 * Daneel Harris as Vicki Vale- 18/21 * Colin Donnel as Nathan Powers * Tommy Lee Jones as Derrick Powers Recurring Nick Zano as Jason Lennon- 16/21 Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow- 2/21 Serinda Swan as Zatanna Zatara- 2/21 Tom Welling as Kal-El / Clark Kent / The Blur Jim Broadbent as Arnold Wesker / The Ventriloquist- 2/21 Bryan Cranston as Werner Vertigo / Count Vertigo- 1/21 Episodes # Bruce discovers that Julie enrolled in Gotham University, but Bruce discovers that Julie's new room mate, is a vampire, Meanwhile Adam's cousin, Vicki Vale arrives in Gotham. # Bruce and Vicki investigates Adam's assumed death, but become shocked when they discover that Derrick Powers has something to do with it, Julie decides to rethink her relationship with Jason. # Bruce investigates Arnold Wesker AKA The Ventriloquist, when he captures Julie, Bruce decides to don a ski mask, so Julie won't know who saved her, Nathan gets attacked, by Count Vertigo. # Oliver Queen arrives in Gotham to merge Queen Corp, with Wayne Industries, while he is there he suits up as the Green Arrow to stop Count Vertigo from unleashing Vertigo in the city, Adam returns, and reveals to Bruce where he was. # Vicki tries to find a spot in the Gotham Gazzete, and decides to investigate a Meta-human who can create clones, Meanwhile Bruce tries to find out, if he should save Vicki, or go to a popular students party, # A female vigilante named Kathy Kane, arrives and targets Derrick Powers, the man who was responsible for killing her parents, Alfred persuades Bruce to learn more about his parents murder. # Julie gets a chance, to attend a concert with Bruce, where One Republic sings Secrets, Gotye, Somebody that I used to know, Bruce discovers that someone, wants Julie dead, and questions if its one of their college classmates. # Zatanna Zatara arrives in Gotham searching for a mysterious stone, Bruce figures out that she is trying to free her dead, enemy Etrigan, Bruce and Zatanna team up, to save Gotham, Etrigan tells Bruce, that he is destined to be alone. # A guy obsesses over killing Bruce Wayne, and Bruce discovers that he has Vicki and Julie kidnapped the same time, Adam rushes to save Vicki, and Julie, Bruce beats the guy up nearly to death, while the building crashes down, on top of them. # Alfred, Julie, Adam, Nathan and Derrick attends Bruce's supposed funeral, Meanwhile Bruce is revealed to be alive, and is in New York, searching for Dylan Trek ( Luke Evans). # Vicki uncovers a secret lab, that Powers Tech has housed all of its recent projects, Vicki persuades Adam to help her investigate, Bruce discovers that Dylan knew his father. # Bruce returns to Gotham, shocking everyone, Bruce reveals to Alfred why he went undercover, without telling anybody, Nathan meets up with Derrick's enemy. # Bruce, and Adam, head out on a road trip, but a Meta-Human follows them, Back in Gotham, Nathan asks for Jason's help. # Before, Bruce can get killed, he is saved by Metamorpho, who is back in Gotham searching for a man named Uyssulus Grant, Julie tries to find out if Jason is her one true love. # When Bruce gets shot, he wakes up in the year 1942, where he sees Adam, and Lucius as detectives, Julie is a frustrated vigilante out to kill Derrick Powers. # Johnathan Crane escapes Prison, and captures Julie, Bruce gets help from Detective Megan Sanders, who has returned from her vacation, # Derrick, almost gets shot, by an assassin, The Flash arrives in Gotham, to help Bruce stop the assassin, Bart asks Bruce, about if he wants to join the Justice League. # The Ventriloquist returns, and unleashes a bomb in the city, Bruce and Adam decide to save the city, Nathan meets up with a Meta-Human who shows him his future. # The Blur, returns and asks Bruce to travel with him to Metropolis top rescue Lois Lane, when Lex puts her in danger. # Vicki does some probing, which leads to her finding out, about Derrick's secret project, Bruce confronts Derrick, when he threatened Julie. # Derrick unleashes a Meta-Human, named Zack Fisher ( Ryan Gosling) who uses his fire based ability to destroyb Gotham, Bruce teams up with Vicki, Alfred ,Lucius and Adam to stop him, Julie chooses Bruce, over Jason, Derrick meets up with Damian Bedlam ( Neal Mcdounough) Category:The Knight Category:Seasons